Waiting for Eternity to End
by The-Silver-Butterfly150
Summary: Legolas and Tauriel struggle to mend what they used to have before the Prince of Mirkwood leaves for Mordor.
The stars reminded her of Kili's smile but she found herself thinking of Legolas instead. Tauriel stood at the bridge of The Last Homely House, her eyes fixed on the glinting waves, admiring how the chapped silver of the moonlight made the water seen as though there were diamonds buried underneath it and yet the sight of it's beauty and the fresh scent of evergreens weren't enough to still her restless thoughts, for Legolas rides to his death on the break of day and she wasn't sure of what she felt.

It had been sixty years and yet she still fared the same way she did the day Kili had been lost. She no longer saw things the way she did before, as if the light in her world had dulled, leaving her lost to the darkness. Each day seemed to add another wound across her heart and every night she lay under the covers shaking in silent tears. It was until she grew tired of feeling the pain and pledged herself fully to her duties as the captain of the guards, becoming colder and more resolute.

Legolas spent most of his time in Imladris while she was left brooding in the shadowed forest that was once called Greenwood, although the prince had been there at the time of her grief. He would stand at the threshold whenever she retired to her chambers and try to offer as much solace as he could but she did little to acknowledge him each time until his visits had altogether ceased and they were nothing more than a prince and a captain.

Their friendship seemed like a faraway memory, it made her wonder how they were driven so far apart. Seldom have they spoken and they were only together when they patrol the borders. She'd meet him on the way to her chambers and she'd simply give him a nod and Legolas would return her greeting with a gentle smile. There was nothing more to that, though the thought of him leaving made her feel ill at ease, especially when he was riding to war. As much as she tried to push the thought away, her heart sank as she realized she may never see him again.

Tauriel closed her eyes when she felt the beginnings of tears. She had already lost Kili and she did not want to lose Legolas as well. Her mind was whirling with pain and confusion by the time she forced herself away from the bridge. She trekked over the coppice ahead of her, enthralled by the roar of a distant waterfall.

Her feet absently carried her through the depths of the forest until she found Legolas sitting under a tree by the lake, seemingly in a trance as he gazed up at the silver that mapped that night sky. He was dressed in his usual hunter's tunic, already armed with his bow and his twin daggers. She stood there for a moment, concealing herself within the shade of the canopy weaving overhead, not knowing whether she should address him by his title or simply by his name.

The slight tilt of his head was an indication that he had sensed her presence and when he turned around, she found that the starlight casted an eerie glow in his eyes, making them seem impossible to read. He made a small gesture with his hand then afterwards patted the cleared space beside him.

Tauriel hesitated, her nails digging into the flesh of her palm in a way that was almost painful. After a moment, she settled to greet him with a simple nod and strolled forward with slow and seemingly painful steps. Her muscles tensed as she sat next to him, trying to put as much space between them without making it apparent. The mellow silence did not want to be broken, leaving only the sound of whispering leaves and the stir of water under the gentle administrations of the wind.

Tauriel shifted a little in her spot, sneaking a glance at the other elf as she was suddenly conscious of how she could feel his warmth even from her distance. Legolas had returned his attention to the stars and so she chose pluck at the stalks of grass around her. She rolled them between her fingers and admired how they felt like silk against her skin. Imladris could easily be called the most beautiful place in Middle Earth and yet the sight of such candor and the fresh scent of evergreens weren't enough to still her thoughts. This may be the last time she will ever see Legolas.

"Why?" The realization made her blurt. She pursed her lips immediately, feeling like an elfling asking pointless questions that could not be answered.

Much to her surprise, Legolas let out a chuckle. His forearms came to rest upon his knees as he canted his head towards her, the sudden movement in the dim light made his azure eyes spark to life. "You have to be more specific than that _mellon nin_." His voice was just how she remembered it, gentle and teasing. The way he addressed her without any title or formality gave the illusion that it was a casual conversation after a hunting trip. This made her heart flutter slightly but despite that, she fought to keep her expression grave. "Why would you offer yourself?"

Legolas turned away, concealing half his face with the shadows of looming branches but she was able to catch the apprehension flash across his eyes. "Perhaps I just felt the need to see the rest of the world," the side of his lips quirked in a half-hearted attempt to grin at her. It did nothing to soothe Tauriel's frayed nerves and instead caused her temper to flare.

"You can see the rest of the world any time you wish but not in a manner like that!" All the anger and hurt she had built up into frustration, making her forget that she had no right to chastise someone she barely knew anymore. She shrank back at her own impulsiveness and let her head drop so she was facing the ground.

Legolas did not seem to be chagrined; he only brushed off her outburst with a smile. The smile, however, did not reach his eyes and something akin to remorse settled in his gaze. "When we were younger, you always say that I stay in the palace far too often and you always managed to come up with ways to drag me into your outrageous adventures in the forest" He paused when his voice began to trail off, becoming too hoarse, too soft, and too thick with _longing._ Tauriel finally realized that the unfamiliar shadow in his eyes was not remorse but _yearning_.

 _But yearning for what?_ Surely he didn't wish for them to go back to that time. She had hurt him, hurt him to the point where he had to leave his own kingdom to alleviate the pain. Surely he is better off without her.

"Surely none of the adventures I _dragged_ you into are as foolish as this one." Tauriel muttered petulantly when the silence became too much to bear. She could feel Legolas looking at her again with the same unreadable expression he's been flashing at her since she arrived.

"I'm sorry," he said. His voice wasn't a whisper but the heavy silence made it seem just as soft. "I'm sorry for being foolish" he added when she raised a brow at him questioningly.

The moment he spoke those words, the feeling of fear and dread began to churn in her stomach. Tauriel was abruptly reminded of why she was here in the first place but she couldn't bring herself to accept that it was time to say farewell to him. He'll come back. She'll see him again, though it was hard to convince herself there is an impending war standing between her and that conclusion.

"It's best if I prepare for tomorrow." Taking her lack of answer as a sign that he should leave, Legolas began to stand up but she took his arm before he could. He was taken aback by the sudden contact at first but the initial shock soon faded and he lowered himself back beside her, closer this time. "What troubles you?"

Tauriel realized she was still gripping his wrist but she feared Legolas would disappear if she let go of him. "Let me come with you, I can-"

The prince was already shaking his head before she had the chance to finish what she wanted to say. "Tauriel no, I cannot bear to put you through that. You've already been through enough, you need time to recover."

"I've had time enough to recover!" The tears she fought so hard to hold back were now streaming freely down her face. They were hot against the chill of the night air and felt more like candle wax burning her cheek. "You are the only friend I have left, I know not if I can bear losing you as well."

"I've been injured quite a bit during our patrols," Legolas mused. It was just another feeble attempt to lighten the strain between them but recalling those memories managed to offer them both a small amount of solace. "You've always said that I'm too stubborn to die."

"This is not the same Legolas and you know it. I cannot heal with the thought of you riding to war." Tauriel's hand tightened once more around his arm but she was too far past the point of caring.

Legolas gently pried it off his wrist and reached towards the other so he had both her hands in his. The show of affection stilled the anguish and turmoil of her mind into serenity. "Then heal with the thought of my promise. I will return Tauriel and I want to see you anew when I do."

Tauriel let out a sigh and slumped back against the tree, feeling as though she had lost a battle. Legolas could not be swayed and there was nothing more for her to say. "I did little healing for the past sixty years, what difference would it make if I tried again now?" she murmured as an afterthought.

"Then I bid you to stay here in Rivendell. It is the only place that isn't under Sauron's blight, apart from the Shire, but I doubt that you will be able to fit in those hobbit holes."

The corners of her mouth lifted in a suggestion of a smile despite her tears.

"Of course, I doubt that you would want to be in my father's presence either when our comrades inform him of my latest… _adventure._ " Legolas continued to jest and Tauriel found that she just couldn't resist the urge to push him over any longer. She freed her hands from his and took a playful shove at the prince. They both erupted into a fit of laughter, their glee loud and blithe. The sound of it pulled at Tauriel's heartstrings in a feeling she didn't know still existed.

She looked back at Legolas and saw that he was smiling, though this time his azure eyes were ablaze with a rekindled light, a light that was only meant for her and no one else. It made her realize that their friendship hadn't been broken past the point of mending. "Promise me another thing before you leave."

"Of course"

 _Just don't die_ , she wanted to say but the stubborn tears found their way back into her eyes and before she was even aware of what she was doing, Tauriel pulled him into a tight embrace. "Come back to me," she whispered into his ear, fearing that her voice would break if she spoke any louder.

"Yes, I promise," his arms were around her as well, pulling her closer and she buried her face in the crook of his neck as she cried.

Legolas will come back and when that time comes, the shadow of grief that plagued her heart would be long banished. They could return to what they once were, perhaps even more.

After all, they only had eternity.


End file.
